Gitana Leyenda
by Nicxend Drake no Ryu
Summary: Una historia romantica cargada de hentai... Ash y Misty estaran separados, pero realmente eran el uno para el otro... rws please
1. GITANA LEYENDA

Antes de comenzar a leer este fic, cabe señalar que es algo de lo mas raro que vallan a leer, este contiene de todo lo que se puedan imaginar: bondage, yuri, etc, todo será en lemons, ... si tengo mas de tres comentarios creativos de lectoras que pidan Yaoi lo pondre, la palabra de un cadete es su honor y su ley (tres lectoras diferentes) por lo que ya se saben las reglas sobre esto...si hay buenos comentarios, pondré otros temas, a casi se me olvida; si les pido que escuchen cierta canción, es por que el ritmo ó la misma canción les harán mas amena la lectura, ya que este fic esta escrito como si fuera un obra musical o algo por el estilo. A propósito esto es un Shojo, pero que Shojo.

Que la disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndola.

GITANA LEYENDA

La voz de una bella joven se escucha como empieza a cantar una sonata con cierto aire místico, ella estaba sosteniendo un libro, con varios nuños a su alrededor... (niño de luna, de Ana Torroja).

Joven: Tonto el que no entienda, Cuenta una leyenda, Que una hembra Gitana conjuro a la luna, Hasta el amanecer, Llorando pedía, Al llegar el día, Su amado ver..., Tendrás a tu amado hija mía, Desde el cielo hablo la luna llena, pero a cambio quiero, Ese hermoso pelo, Que es de la sangre el color, Que para ser hermosa, o para no estar sola, aun así le iba a querer,

-Luna dime o madre..., que yo quiero aquel que ame a mi ser, Dime luna de plata, que pretendes hacer, sin mi amado tener, aha aha haa ha...

Dime hermosa luna (pueden seguir escuchándolo pero no es necesario)

Señora de gafas y pelo raro: Misty, ya puedes irte, después de todo los niños ya se han dormido, eres muy buena en esto, estos son los que mas me cuestan trabajo a mi, pero a ti no te cuesta nada, quieres trabajar aquí después de que termine el castigo...

Misty se levanta de donde estaba sentada cantando el cuento a los niños: déjeme pensarlo señora Hook, con todo el trabajo en el gimnasio es difícil administrar tanto tiempo (se estira después de haber estado sentada tanto tiempo y se quita a la niñas que se había quedado dormida en su regazo), y además también tengo que ver que ahora están remodelando el gim y el dinero lo dio un inversionista privado que todavía no conozco, déjeme que me estabilice y ya veré esa propuesta.

Sra Hook: lastima, los niños te estiman mucho, bueno (cargando a la niña que Misty tenia) nos vemos mañana...

De camino al gimnasio de ciudad celeste la joven pelirroja suspiraba, y reflexionaba el como se vino a meter a hacer servicio social en una de tantas bibliotecas en la sección infantil de ciudad Celeste.

Misty: y todo fue por culpa de psiduck (enojada) como es posible que un pokémon cometa tantas tonterías el solo, tiro una estatua, hiso un embrollo en el trafico, quemo las flores de la biblioteca y encima de todo eso ni siquiera trajo los dulces que le pedí que trajera para los demás por que se los comió en el camino... por su culpo la alcaldesa decidió que tendría que cumplir con 250 hrs. de servicio comunitario...TT, de todo esto creo que lo único bueno es que un inversionista privado dono dinero para la remodelación del Gim, se supone que el día de hoy tiene que ir a verme, (con cara de asco) espero que no sea un viejito depravado que le gustaba venir al gim solo para ver a mis hermanas en traje de baño.

Mientras va caminando por su ciudad natal, Misty sigue cantando el cuento que hasta hace poco leía a los niños en la biblioteca

De tal pacto hecho en el rió, un destello rojo prendió en brillo, con los ojos grises tal bella figura, el pacto hecho a la luna, maldita en su estampa, cabellos dorados, mojados en llanto

-Luna dime o madre..., que yo quiero aquel que ame a mi ser, Dime luna de plata, que pretendes hacer, sin mi amado tener, aha aha haa ha...

Dime hermosa luna

Gitana al creerse deshonrada, se fue a la mar rió a bajo, donde esta mi amado, por que no esta a mi lado, y de muerte se hirió, luego se hiso a un lago, ahogándose en llanto, y ahí se abandono

-Luna dime o madre..., que yo quiero aquel que ame a mi ser, Dime luna de plata, que pretendes hacer, sin mi amado tener, aha aha haa ha...

Dime hermosa luna

Y las noches que haya luna llena, será por que la gitana a ella reza y si ella llora rezará a la luna, para su amado tener

Ya una vez en el gim, la pelirroja entra y se encuentra con un recepcionista muy poco común

Psiduck: psi...duck

Misty: hola tontito, llego alguien a verme hoy?

Psiduck: ...

Misty: ya sabes el inversionista

Psiduck: duck (mientras señala el teléfono) y mueve la cabeza

Misty tomando al pobre de la cabeza y gritándole muy fuerte: fue Ash, fue el inversionista, anda contesta pata tonto, contesta...(el pobre pokémon ya tenia ojos mas que de espiral como los de una o peores), el pobre pato señala unos papeles que están en la mesa de la entrada del gim., y a su vez señalaba a unas notitas que estaban pegadas en la pared el lugar.

Misty suelta al pobre bicho (bicho, no es tipo agua...Aut: le quiero decir bicho, algún problema)y va rápidamente a la mesita donde entre todas las cartas encuentra la ya acostumbrada postal semanal que le enviaba el susodicho desde ya hace varios meses y que había enviado sin falta (y a escondías) desde que el empezó nuevamente su viaje a tierras lejanas que ninguno de los dos había nunca visitado, cuentas del servicio eléctrico, el gas, el agua potable usada en el hogar (el agua del gim ha de ser traída por pozos o por desviación de ríos o algo por el estilo pienso o, ya que imagínense toda la cantidad de agua que debe de consumir un gim como ese), etc, se encontraba una invitación a una cena de gala que se realizaría esa misma noche, en el salón mas exclusivo de ciudad celeste.

Misty: guauuu (obviamente gritando) una cena baile... que me pondré...(cabizbaja) si no tengo nada elegante como para salir a un lugar como esos (mas apachurrada...para los que no son de mi tierra eso significa toda vía mas cabizbaja)... y tampoco tengo pareja para ir a ese baile...(mas) y soy algo chica como para estar entre tanta gente mayor ... y de que hablare...mejor me olvido del asunto, o me voy a sentir mas apachurrada de lo que ya estoy en este momento...(mientras camina desanimada hacia la oficina del gim (si, hay oficina) la cual queda a un lado de la piscina pero no arriba, sino abajo del piso del gim (se ve como si fuese una pecera)), Psiduck si me buscan me tocas en la oficina.

Mientras la pelirroja (ya se que es naranja y a mi me gusta decir que es como pelirroja algún problema) cierra con seguro la puerta de la oficina, va suspirando y cansadamente se sienta en una silla de esas amplias detrás de un escritorio con algunas fotos, de sus hermanas y ella cuando estaban chicas todas, una print club (viva Keitaro) de cuando estuvo en ciudad viridian con Ash, una donde salen Traice, tod, la mama de Ash, Brock, el prof. Oak, Gary Ash y ella... pero ella no les presto mucha atención a esas fotos, sino que abrio uno de los cajones y saco dos portarretratos de plata, en uno de ellos una elegante dama con una niña pelirroja de cómo de un año de edad, Misty suspira y le pregunta a la foto con aires de nostalgia.

Misty: Mama crees que estoy manejando bien el Gimnasio, o debí de seguir mi corazón e ir junto con el, pero creo que hubieran cerrado el gim. (mientras deja ese primer porta retratos nuevamente en el cajón **NOTA**: se les advierte a los lectores que lo que están a punto de leer es algo, bueno, no algo, sino que es leemon, así que si no tienen 18años o mas les pido que se salten hasta donde dice **AQUÍ PUEDEN EMPEZAR OTRA VEZ** y dejaba al descubierto otra foto, era ella con yukata y Ash también salía en ella, parecía que fue tomada en alguna especie de festividad o algo así, pero la foto es algo peculiar, Ash estaba abrazándola desde atrás, y ella le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla girando y estirando un poco el cuello) tonto, por que solo nos demostrábamos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro cuando estábamos solos y trasnochados, a mi no me hubiese importado que lo hicieras mas seguido, bueno al principio si, pero no mucho, te recuerdo bien, sobre todo de esa noche antes de nos tuviéramos que separar, en la cual le pedí a la enfermera que me dejara su cuarto solo y yo te invite a pasar (mientras dice esto ella se sonroja y aprieta la foto contra su pecho) parecías tan ingenuo, que no creí que entenderías para que te llame al cuarto (pueden poner la canción de "I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU" la del guardaespaldas pues), primero te dije que si podía platicar contigo un rato, pero nuestra conversación era algo estúpida, creo que ya sabias que te iba a pedir o a decir (sonrojadísima y recarga sobre su espalda, empieza a meter su mano sobre su vientre desnudo y dirigiendo se a donde el short de mezclilla le topaba), gracias a dios que tu tuviste el valor de decir que si mañana tendríamos que separarnos, te gustaría tener conmigo algo para recordarme por siempre... y tu que solo esperabas otro beso como muchos que ya "accidentalmente" nos habíamos dado, pero esta ves tu querías uno realmente apasionado, recuerdo como antes de besarme tu boca se acerco a mi oreja y me dejo sentir tu cálido aliento junto a las palabras algo borrosas por que creo yo estabas muy nervioso "te quiero, me gustas Misty, solo quisiera habértelo dicho mas veces" después de eso mis ojos se cerraron lentamente como si no quisiera saber mas de la luz que alumbraba el cuarto y recuerdo perfectamente (en este momento ella se desabotona el short ya que le estorba un poco para las labores que su mano debe de realizar)como tus labios se acercaron a los míos sentí su calor a cada milímetro, me pareció una eternidad cada segundo que tardaste en juntar tus labios con los míos, (se sonríe) hasta recuerdo que tu beso no fue centrado, a pesar de que este tuviste el tiempo suficiente para tomar puntería si así quieres llamarlo, tu calidez me toco primero de lado, casi a la mitad del lado derecho, pero a pesar de ese error de calculo, sentí que era el mejor que me habías dado entre abrí mas mis labios para poder albergar a tu lengua que buscaba la mía para juguetear un poco, para tu sorpresa rompí ese lazo (su mano se encuentra jugueteando con sus entrelazados vellos mientras la otra mantiene la foto en su pecho), tu te asustaste y pensaste que te diría algo malo ya que tu mano según tu de manera inconsciente se dirigió a mi muslo, te dije que si dejarías tu mano así, o preferías sentirlo directamente, jajaja (sonrisa coqueta) tu "amiguito" se alegro enseguida pero antes de escuchar tu respuesta te dije que se hacia mas justo que prenda que me quitaras prenda que te tendrás que quitar, no tardaste en que darte solo en ese bóxer negro que tan bien te sienta, a lo cual entre juegos y caricias me fuiste desnudando poco a poco mi tembloroso cuerpo era expuesto a la persona que deseaba que lo viera, a aquel que a pesar de sus carencias, de no tener un busto exuberante o de gran tamaño me retiro suavemente las manos cuando lo dejaste al aire y sin darme tiempo de reaccionar pegaste tu cabeza a mi pecho y pasaste delicadamente tu lengua sobre uno de los pezones ya erguidos por el simple hecho de estar junto a ti semí desnuda, para después recostar tu cabeza en mi pecho y mirarme a los ojos para decirme "son hermosos, no me importa que pienses, para mi son perfectos" (para este entonces ella ya estaba muy excitada, su humedad se dejaba notar y a través del cierre del short se veía su pantaleta amarilla), y ya en esa pose proseguiste a besarme nuevamente, pero esta vez el solo beso me tumbo a la cama, parecía que me besabas como si de eso dependiera tu vida, poco a poco me fuiste tocando, yo ya no estaba segura de lo que quería, gracias, me tranquilizaste preguntándome si quería segur, que no había problema alguno en eso, yo te dije que siguiéramos, que me sentía lista para lo que nuestros cuerpos nos dictaran, el beso continuo, con tus fuertes manos tocaste suavemente uno de mis senos, mientras con la otra me abrazabas, sentí como tu amiguito (tengo que decir que esta haciendo Misty en este momento, por cierto pueden repetir la canción cuantas veces quieran) se encontraba cada vez mas duro y te pregunte que si no te lastimaba tenerlo encerrado, a lo que solo te sonrojaste, yo me levante y me puse de rodillas en la cama que era de Joys, me pregunte cuantas veces esa cama habría visto una escena similar a esta, me puse sobre tus rodillas y baje tu bóxer poco apoco, disfrutando el momento y viendo como los pliegues que se hacían en este se iban estirando a medida que lo sacaba, hasta que salio, al principio me saco de onda, los había visto en fotos y el de Brock cuando se emborracho junto con la oficial Yeni y tubo que huir desnudo junto con ella por que lo estaban haciendo en un parque publico, pero el tullo me dio mucha curiosidad, te vi a los ojos y te mire como si quisiera preguntar que si lo puedo tocar, te sonrojaste mas y me tomaste las manos y dijiste "esta noche yo soy su humilde sirviente mi señora, haga de mi cuerpo lo que desee de el" y guiaste mis manos hasta tu miembro ya erecto, yo me recosté sobre ti, a la vez que seguía a tus manos en la tarea de darte algo de placer, cuando tu las soltaste y me empezaste a tocar en la parte mas intima y secreta de mi cuerpo, el solo tocarme por encima de esa panty blanca, me hiso estremecer, pero a la vez me dio miedo, yo había visto a mis hermanas tener relaciones en mas de una vez y recuerdo bien cuando una de ellas a pesar de que le decía al tipejo ese que se detuviera, que le dolía, nunca lo hiso, pero no te dije nada y continuaste hasta que me quitaste ese estorboso pedazo de tela que separaba a tu desnudes de la mía, te arrodillaste en la cama y me preguntaste si las caricias que me dabas me gustaban, claro Ash, respondí con sinceridad, pero la voz me temblaba, ninguno de los tipos con los que mis hermanas habían estado les preguntaron nunca eso, estas segura, "me permites darte un beso" preguntaste, júralo que pensé "idiota estamos desnudos los dos en una cama y tu estas arrodillado sobre mi con mi panty en tu mano", claro tontito, pero quisiera darte un beso ahí, mientras señalabas mi entrepierna, me sonroje y no respondí, solo abrí un poco el compás de mis piernas, no se como describir la manera en que tu lengua y esos dedos tuyos recorrieron mi intimidad, ya cuando creo que instintivamente, sentiste que estaba lis ta me preguntaste, pero de seguro viste mi cara de duda y en vez de seguir te acurrucaste a mi lado y me abrazaste fuerte y tiernamente mientras me dabas un beso en la nuca, "tranquila se que aunque quieres hacer esto, tienes tus dudas, será mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí (bueno, después de todo yo había experimentado el primer orgasmo que un hombre me había provocado y el segundo que otra persona me provocaba),no me importa que digas que continuemos, "así la próxima vez que nos veamos ya tendremos algo pendiente que hacer", y tu, pregunte angustiada, yo tuve suficiente placer al dártelo a ti mientras acariciabas mi pelo, después de esa respuesta, te di un beso y baje para darte algo de placer tu no pusiste resistencia (no creo que nadie la hubiese puesto) y empecé por lamerte un poco tus testículos, para después lamerte tu amigo de la base hasta su cabeza y lamí en círculos su punta, sentí como tu cuerpo se estremecía, pero continué solo lamiendo y masturbándote como momentos antes me habías enseñado, hasta que me pediste que me retirara por que estabas cerca de eyacular, yo te dije que deseaba que mi mano terminara el trabajo, y no chistaste en mas o menos dos minutos terminaste en mi mano, esa sensación de algo viscoso y caliente escurriendo por entre mis dedos, mientras en la silla ella continuaba dándose placer por propia mano y estando en la mas importante de las partes, tiene la sensación de que alguien la observa y **AQUÍ PUEDEN EMPEZAR OTRA VEZ** da vuelta a la silla y ve que hay alguien en la piscina del gim y por lo sonrojado del tipo, parece que lleva ya algo de tiempo viéndola, el silencio en la sala fue algo como un preludio a lo que lógicamente debe de seguir, la pelirroja se puso de un tono rojo que hasta ahora no estaba en las muestras de pintura, en vez de reaccionar rápido, los dos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde estaba la mano ocupada de la pelirroja, los dos observaron esa mano delicada que estaba jugueteando entre esos delicados vellos , y esa panty, después los dos se vieron a los ojos y ahora si lo que todos esperaban que pasara...

Misty: KyAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (tiempo para tomar aire) KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Continuara...


	2. CAP2 COASA QUE PASAN

Mis manos te buscan en la oscuridad y encuentran mi propio cuerpo. Comienzo a acariciarme como lo hacen tus manos... Recorro mis brazos, mis muslos, mi estomago. Bajo lentamente hacia mi sexo, recordando tus dedos entre mi vello mojado…

**Gitana leyenda.**

**Capitulo dos: cosas que pasan, cosas que no se entienden.**

Después del episodio en el que nuestra amiga pelirroja grito hasta que se desmayo por falta de oxigeno en su cerebro (no hagan lo mismo que cierta amiga mía que lo intento para ver si se podía...), cuando ya volvió en si se encontró con un pobre psiduck girando por todos lados con un botiquín en manos y un joven apuesto de 1.79 o un poco mas con pelo azul oscuro el cual le cubría la cara por la posición en la que se encontraba... arrodillado con Misty en su regazo (para no alargar mas las descripciones, imaginen queridas lectoras que en una mezcladora metemos a: Darck de D.N.Angel, a Kaworuo de evangelion, al guerrillo tarado de slayers y final mente a Camus de acuario de Saint Seya, y los mezclamos todos, el resultado será este personaje cuyo nombre es)

Tipo: valla ya has despertado, pensé que te habías lastimado seriamente pero veo que no es así.

Misty al encontrarse en esa situación reacciono como cualquiera otra pudiera haber reaccionado, salto de golpe y se incorporo se coloco detrás de psiduck de manera instintiva (como si eso fuera a servir de algo)

Misty: qui. qui quien eres tu?

Tipo: lo siento mucho (mientras se incorpora y le toma su mano muy gentil mente), mi nombre es Drake Gyaran segundo, soy el inversionista que esta por pagar la remodelación del gym de esta ciudad, y debo de suponerme que usted es la encargada señorita…

Misty: (algo embobada) Misty, me llamo Misty.

Drake: ya veo, entonces cuento con que usted vendrá a la fiesta a la que le he invitado cierto.

Misty: este me gustaría, pero es que no tengo pareja..

Drake: por eso no se procure señorita, yo la he invitado, por lo tanto esperaba que usted fuera mi pareja

Esto ultimo dejo a la joven entrenadora algo sonrojada, sintiendo en el pecho algo que ella hacia ya un tiempo no sentía…

Misty: este… si esta bien, lo esperare en las puertas del gimnasio a las 8 p.m. le parece bien joven Gyaran

Drake: por favor llámame Drake y es un hecho que la estaré esperando…

Mientras el joven salía de la sala y del gimnasio, nuestra entrenadora se daba cuenta de algo que talvez todos los pokémons se dieron cuenta, hasta psiduck lo había hecho… al tener su acostumbrado short de mezclilla desabotonado, con el movimiento que había hecho, ya hacia mucho que la prenda yacía tirada a mitad de la habitación y ella exhibía sus bien contorneadas piernas y hermosos muslos que terminaban en sus glúteos apenas cubiertos de su panty amarilla, que por cierto no esta bien puesta y aun mostraba signos de su humedad…

Misty: -a la vez que patea a psiduck y este vuela por el aire- por que nadie me dijo que estoy semidesnuda.

En otro sitio en un lugar desconocido donde el tiempo tal vez no existe (no es el periférico en un embotellamiento) hay tres figuras cubiertas con capuchas en una meza de esas redondas…

Figura uno: las cartas dicen que ya es hora

Figura dos: después de 569 años parece que en este intento se liberaran…

Figura tres: al fin nuestra madre cumplirá su promesa, debemos de hacer todo para que se cumpla

Figura uno: pero hoy no es luna llena?

Figura tres: lo se, pero tendremos que esperar hasta que el día adecuado llegue

Figura dos: yo seré la luna sangrienta (decía mientras mientras barajaba el mazo de cartas extrañas parecidas al tarot pero con pokémons pero con sucesos como la torre, el emperador, la muerte, y algunos extra como; gravity of hope, gravity of soul, gravity of love, bloody moon, silver moon, peacufull moon, etc. (El tarot de pokémons creo es idea mía, si no lo es así por favor díganmelo)), tu serás la luna de la paz, y tu estarás en la luna de plata tal como nuestra madre el día del contrato…

Y al mismo tiempo, pero en un lugar totalmente diferente, se escuchan unos quejidos entre la maleza, el movimiento es evidente detrás de esos arbustos, los sonidos de perturbación, no, mas bien de sufrimiento de un joven son escuchados claramente a través del vapor de agua típico de las aguas termales que hay en Japón, mientras un joven con cachucha roja se esta metiendo en las mismas aguas pero dándole la espalda a otro que es la fuente de tanto gemido…

Ash: sabes Brock creo que no es momento para que estén haciendo esas cosas, además su hermanito puede despertarse y alterarse al ver esta escena, y a ti May te debería de dar un poco de vergüenza hacer estas cosas al aire libre…

En ese instante se levanta May que tiene la boca con un hilito del lubricante natural de ya se imaginaran que: oye señor no me acuesto con nadie que no sea pelirroja, no estamos haciendo nada malo, es solo una amadita nocturna y además que no te ponen cachondo las aguas termales.

Brock con un gesto de placer en la cara: si, si lo que digas (le pone la mano a la cabeza) pero regresa alo que estabas, recuerda que es malo dejar las cosas a medias y esto no va ni a la mitad (le da el empujón y la pone a trabajar horas extra, o como dicen en mi tierra se bajo por los chescos).

Ash: Brock no te da cosa hacer que una niña de su edad te haga una felación?

Brock: no¿por que¿Me debería de dar pena por eso, a demás tenemos un acuerdo (estas frases en omake por favor), "en cada hoyito va un dedito, y en la boca se queda el pajarito".

May se alza otra vez: si así es, por lo menos hasta que tenga 13 o 14 ó que me agarre muy fuerte la calentura, ó que nos inmiscuyamos en una orgía, ó me regale joyas con diamantes, ó me provoque 10 orgasmos al hilo solo tocándome sin usar su lengua…bueno, en el décimo puede usar la lengua…

Ash: si May ya entendí, no me tienes que seguir diciendo detalles, sobre todo lo de la lengua, y además no tienes que seguir haciéndole algo a este tipo.

May: no te preocupes que también hago un buen trabajo manual (riéndose y con una sonrisita de esas de lolita), mira.

El entrenador se asoma mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa y en ese instante el otro solo atina a decir…

Brock: ahí viene.

Ash se mueve rápidamente y apenas logra esquivar cierta sustancia que termino cayendo en la manos de May.

May: TT que desperdicio, sabe mejor si es directo…

Ash: no digas esas cosas enfrente mió, por favor es asqueroso

Brock: vamos amigo, deja que te haga un trabajito veras que ella es bastante buena… (Con una sonrisota, claro no creo que se pusiera triste)

Antes que al otro le diera oportunidad de decir que no se escucho en el fondo entre la neblina una voz hermosa, profunda, muy calma pero con una entonación que a Ash se le hizo muy familiar.

Ash: esa voz creo que es de una chava joven, si así es (mientras se paraba del lugar) ahora regreso iré a ver quien es.

Mientras el entrenador se abre paso a través del humo que reina en las aguas termales, el va escuchando cada vez la voz con mas fuerza, y no muy lejos de donde estaba el una figura se empezaba a contornear entre la bruma, la figura de una mujer joven, que al parecer se dio cuenta de la presencia del joven entrenador ya que volteo hacia a donde estaba el, las gotas de roció que tenia en el cabello salieron disparadas al aire lo que provoco que la bruma en el ambiente se disipara, revelando a una hermosa joven de pelo plateado con cierto tono morado, hermosa no seria suficiente para describirla, el cabello le llegaba hasta cubrirle por completo los glúteos perfectamente contorneados, una piel morena clara, casi blanca pero con esa tonalidad tan única, ojos de un plateado hermoso, pero a pesar de todo, su cara demostraba tristeza y melancolía.

La joven se h quedado contemplando a aquel que ha llegado, su rostro cambia de semblante poco a poco hasta que ella se levanta total mente desnuda y se acerca lentamente al atónito joven que pro cierto ya esta algo nervioso (si miran mas abajo una carpa encontraran), ella acaricia su rostro de manera tierna y lenta, lo ve a los ojos un rato, ella deja escapar una pequeña sonrisa y de ahí le da un pequeño beso en los labios de manera muy tierna, muy lentamente retira sus labios de los de el, un poco mas lento de cuando los poso, ella se acerca a su oído y solo le dice en voz muy tenue y casi imperceptible

-sabia que el espejo aparecería, te he esperado tanto tiemp….

Antes de terminar de hablar la joven se desmayo en los brazos de Ash

Ash: Brock ven rápido cesecito ayuda….

Tiempo después la joven se encuentra desmayada en medio del improvisado campamento de los 4 viajeros (nda: yo digo que Max se debe de quedar en otro lado pero en fin), la chava esta tapada con unas cobijas sobre uno de los sacos de dormir, ella se mantiene inconciente pero nuestros amigos se encuentran algo ocupados con la situación:

Brock: yo digo que le tomemos fotos y las subamos a la red… (May y Ash lo ven con cara de estas tarado o te falto oxigeno al nacer)

May: pues opino que deberíamos cuidarla hasta que despierte, (le toca la frente y le quita un termómetro) además esta ardiendo en fiebre…

Ash: yo creo que le deberíamos poner algo de ropa, sino se enfermara mas…

May: y ese interés tan repentino en la salud (imagínense la cara d los dos)

Ash: no nada en especial es algo que me enseño un entrenador rival muy fuerte que conocí ase algún tiempo en ciudad espina negra (nda: por cierto yo voy a usar los nombres en español de la traducción mexicana, si les molesta por favor díganme y con gusto los cambiare por los nombres originales).

Después de un tiempo May vistió (claro, Ash es un penoso y Brock… pues es Brock), ella que do vistiendo una de la playeras negras de Ash (la cual le quedaba algo suelta de los brazos peo justa ya saben donde), y una licra de las de May (la cual solo lograba tapar hasta el limite de su alma…captan ¿no?)…

-será mejor que la dejemos descansar mas tiempo hasta que despierte

-si será mejor así

Chava misteriosa: Dra…(susurrando casi sin percibirse).

Mientras tanto en el gim de ciudad celeste, podemos ver como la pelirroja entrenadora esta en un dilema ya que todo su vestuario no parece apropiado para una fiesta de tal envergadura (nota personal del autor: por favor perdóname, sabes que solo es una bromita pesada…), en eso el teléfono suena y ella se apresura a contestarlo…

Misty: si bueno…(antes de terminar de decir eso)

Teléfono: feita como has estado cuanto tiempo sin hablarte, a es cierto, por ahí nos llego la noticia de que vas a salir con el joven Gyaran, es cierto?

Misty (tallándose los oídos por los gritos chillones del otro lado de la línea; pues si…

Teléfono: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, que emoción, AAAAAAAAAAAA (es la voz de las tres), lo lograste el gim va a estar en perfectas condiciones otra vez.

Misty: este, si, pero tengo que ir a un baile y normalmente esas cosas no me gustan, así que como no tengo ropa…

Teléfono: no te preocupes feita, mira te vamos a revelar un secreto de suma importancia, (voz de otra hermana) si es tan importante y secreto como la vez que Violeta se revolcó con tu novio feúcha (tengo que decir que cara puso Misty, es mas que obvio no), (voz de la acusada) no es cierto, el estaba medio dormido y me lo quise fajar peo despertó y me dijo que no debíamos que iba a dañar lo que sentía la feita, (voz de la acusadora) si pero me habías dicho que ya la tenias en la boca desde hace un rato cuando el reacción y otro poco y te…

Misty (gritando, con una cara de ogro, y una sensación como cuando alguien sabe que se va a morir en cualquier momento, esto último las hermana de Misty): sabes eso no me interesa par de idiotas si solo me llamaron para eso espero que no me hablen más en sus vidas

Teléfono: tranquila hermanita, no les hagas caso, en fin quiero que te pares justo detrás de la plataforma de clavados, des media vuelta, (Misty seguía las ordenes mientras se las decían, a es un teléfono inalámbrico), levanta el azulejo de color rojo, y aprieta el botón

Justo en ese momento apareció detrás de ella una maquina de reconocimiento de voz y con un escáner de retina para identificar al usuario…

Maquina: identificación confirmada, la feita (¬.¬), ingrese clave o será derribada con 10000 volts.

Teléfono: ahora dile que las hermanas de ciudad celeste me han dejado a cargo y que el tesoro de ellas ahora es tuyo…

Al hacerlo, el gim empego a sacudirse y de las gradas, del trampolín y de alrededor de la alberca empezaron a salir armarios llenos de ropa y de accesorios para cada ocasión…( que esperaban que fuera el tesoro de esas tres, fotos de la feúcha en poses comprometedoras, no ese es mi tesoro…)

Misty no lo puedo creer

Teléfono: bueno feúcha nos vemos luego, por favor dispón de todo lo que veas ah, a te sugiero lo que esta puesto en el lugar 16 a.

Misty: gracias, luego les contare todo. (Colgó antes de que le dijeran algo mas)

La pelirroja Salio corriendo y busco afanosamente el lugar 16 a, solo para encontrarse con un corcel de cuero blanco, unas patys también de cuero blanco, una antifaz … de cuero blanco, látigo, botas del mismo materias y un collar de perro decorado con corazones rojos que tenia la cadena integrada y en la placa decía la feita"…

Misty: de no ser por que también me gusto juro que las mando a matar…

Después de un rato de estar probándose tanto vestid veía (por dios se tardo 4 horas en decidir que vestido se llevaba, tardo 4 horas escogiendo entre solo vestidos color azul titán, todos eran del mismo color como se puede tardar tanto una persona escogiendo que ponerse por favor en serio perdón, verdad que me vas a perdonar ♥♥♥ )

Alfil ella escogió un vestido obvio que azul titanio, como el de Saori (Saint Seya) pero con el frente del vestido un poco mas corto (se los describo mejor cuando actualice el tercer cap.)

Ya dada la hora acordada, la pelirroja apenas estaba por pasar al living del gim cuando le timbre sonó, era Drake vestido de traje azul marino, camisa crema y corbata del mismo color que el vestido de Misty, estarás lista ya mi dama…(misty se quedo atónita, ya que el joven su larga melena se la había cortado y traía el pelo mas o menos al estilo de Duo el de Gundam Wing pero sin coleta y el fleco mas largo), a esto la pelirroja solo acento con la cabeza y se dirigieron en la limosina color azul titanio a el baile (notaron lo raro de todo esto………… si así es, una chava y estaba lista a tiempo((verdad que me vas a perdonar ♥♥♥ )).

Ya en el baile ellos hablaron de la rehabilitación del gim y de las condiciones que ponía el joven empresario para llevar a cabo esta obra, después de un rato y de acordar los términos, Drake se levanta de la mesa, y le toma la mano a Misty: me concedes esta pieza, después de todo estamos en una fiesta, seria un desperdicio que una dama como tu no bailara en este evento, seria un verdadero desperdicio no lucir su figura en la pista de baile.

Misty acepto un poco preocupada, ya que si baila bien, pero no le agradaría bailar música romántica, o una de esas para bailar pegaditos…y dicho y hecho al momento que se colocaron en el medio de la pista la música cambio y las luces se atenuaron…

Y la canción empezó a fluir canción (basada en la canción Kumbala-ba de un grupo mexicano "la maldita vecindad y los hijos del quinto patio", por favor sigan la misma mecánica que el capitulo anterior)

**Tus…., Tus ojos, solo tu, Tu hermoso yo…, Que esta en el lugar, del baile pasión cristal, Y adentro la noche es, música y pasión, Yooooo…., No entiendo lo que pasa aquí, Solo es de noche, Y de la noche son, las cosas del amor, Y el corazón en agua azul… siempre se entregara, Mar…, Todo este tiempo sin en el mar, Ya sin dolor…, Colores de la piel, y su tono en cristal, Y en el medio una pareja, se vuelve a encontrar,**

**"Yo, No entiendo lo que pasa aquí, Solo es de noche Y de la noche son, las cosas del amor, oye oye…" (esta fue la parte hablada)**

**En la brisa…Una caricia… y en el altar la pareja, Se debe de encontrar, Un hermoso y buen danson, En el agua azul, un solo corazón, Y en la mañana solo hay, a pasión de dos….**

Después de terminada la pieza los dos se mantuvieron mirando fijamente a los ojos, ella los cierra y entre abre sus labios, el estaba a punto de besarla, poco apoco se acercaban mas entre ellos, los dos podían escuchar su respiración, y justo en el ultimo momento donde tan solo unas décimas de milímetro los separaban Drake se hecho para atrás y solo le dijo que ya era un poco tarde que si quería que el la llevara a su casa, a lo que a pelirroja solo miro al piso y le dijo que no importaba que ella se sabia cuidar y que no era necesario que el la llevara.

Misty se fue refunfuñando ya qué no le agradaba mucho la idea de que alguien la rechazara darle un beso, aunque ella no quería que la besaran y solo se dejo llevar por el ambiente… poco después a solo unas cuadras del Gim unos entrenadores le vieron y le empezaron a molestar

Tipejo1: oye es muy tarde para que una damita como tu este caminado sola.

Tipejo2: si que no sabes que por estos rumbos rondan una pandilla de violadores que ya llevan varias en su haber

El shock de recordar lo que había leído en el periódico la dejo paralizada, era cierto, y las chavas ultrajadas decían que usaban pokémons tipo planta para realizar sus fechorías que eran muy fuertes, y lo peor que todo esto, era que ella no traía pokémons, si tan solo llevara a su gyarados pero no los había dejado a todos

Tipejo1: sabes mucha platica y poca acción Tanguelas vallan… a la orden salieron tres tanguelas que ya sabían que hacer, a nuestra querida y temerosa pelirroja no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, ella ya estaba sujeta por los látigos sepa de los pokémons, sus ropas se rasgaron, y la dejaron n una posición demasiado incomoda, sus piernas quedaban separadas, sus brazos estaban juntos bien amarrados, a ella le lastimaba mucho y el ultimo tanguela le sujetaba la cintura con una rama y con la otra le rozaba sus partes intimas, le rozaba sus senos, ella quería llorar cuando vio que el tipejo sé le acerco y le desgarro el vestido en su parte superior, y en su parte posterior, ella lloraba pensaba en estar en otro lugar lejos de ahí, pero no podía, estaba a punto de tocar sus partes mas intimas a pesar de las suplicas de ella y logro patearle la cara, a lo que el tipejo ordeno a los tanguela usar el paralizador, ella casi no podía ver entre el efecto del ataque y sus lagrimas, estaba rozando la conciencia cuando…

-déjenla en paz, no quiero lastimarlos ni a ustedes ni a sus pokémons.

Tipej2: que te crees, a ya se estas celoso de que nosotros nos vamos a tirar a esta hermosura y tu no has podido anotar ho…

Cuando estaba hablando el tipo que acababa de aparecer le dio un puñetazo en el estomago que lo dejo de inmediato inconsciente

El tipo alzo la cara y su largo cabello se levanto de un lado y dejo ver esos tétricos ojos amarillos, acompañados de una boca con lo que parecían ser unos colmillos, después de eso repitió-dejen la señorita en paz, no quiero dañar a nadie mas…

Tipejo1: a si, tanguelas suéltenla (la dejaron caer lo que provoco que ella recuperara un poco el sentido y viera entre sombras borrosas al tipo que estaba peleando contra 3 pokémons)

La batalla parecía surrealista, los tres pokémons lo tenían sujeto de los dos brazos y el simplemente los levanto al mismo tiempo como si no fuesen mas que un puñado de hilos, ya arriba ella aprecio lo que parecía que fuera una descarga eléctrica que les dio a los pobres tanguelas, al tiempo que estos van cayendo el pelo del defensor se levanta y deja ver claramente lo que por un momento la pelirroja piensa que es algo imposible es una aleta, como si fuera de pokemon o algo así, bordeada en azul y con ,las membranas grises tirando a púrpura, después de eso ella cayo total mente inconciente…

Se levanta agitadísima de la cama, ella ve alrededor y distingue a psiduck que esta a su lado durmiendo, ve su vestido colgado junto con sus cosas y se mira así misma durmiendo en ropa interior como siempre lo había hecho desde que regreso al gim.

Misty: tal ves fue solo un mal sueño, debió de ser el calor de las copas no vuelvo a tomar champaña en mi vida… ya es algo tarde y hoy tengo que preparar las cosas para el viaje que esta especificado en el contrato, será mejor que me valla a bañar…

Mientras que ella se levantaba y tomaba una toalla, el vestido cayo al suelo y dejo ver algo aterrador, el vestido estaba desgarrado y tenia claras marcas de haber sido desgarrado por su parte superior, y restos de polvo paralizante de algún pokemon…

Continuara…

espero que les este gustando como esta el fic, y ya saben este fic esta completamente abierto a sugerencias para cambios a y como nota personal

**verdad que me vas a perdonar**

Bye y hasta el proximo capitulo el cual espèro subirlo a mas tardar en dos emanas apartir de la publicacion de este


End file.
